


По-другому

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, WTF OE rare pairings 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).Бета Аларис.Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, упоминается смерть персонажа (в первых двух драбблах)





	1. Валентин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, упоминается смерть персонажа (в первых двух драбблах)

— Отец, отец! — мальчик подбегает к Валентину, и он легко подхватывает его, но на лице ни тени улыбки, как и в серых глазах.  
  
— Пора спать, граф Васспард.  
  
— А завтра мы правда?..  
  
— А завтра мы правда съездим на прогулку верхом, если будет достаточно тепло для этого, — терпеливо отвечает Валентин.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласие звучит тихо и серьезно.  
  
Весьма своевременно появляется няня, извиняется и уводит мальчика в его комнаты. Валентин провожает их взглядом и невольно думает о том, что он всегда безукоризненно исполняет обязанности отца и герцога Придда. А вот обязанности супруга — крайне редко.  
  
Оставшись один, Валентин зажигает побольше свечей, оглядывается и, чуть подумав, поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине. Он устраивается за столом и долго смотрит в окно, а потом достает из ящика стола несколько сероватых от старости, потрепанных листков. Чернила выцвели, иссохлись, и написанное почти стерлось, но он и так помнит все наизусть. Пусть это всего лишь донесения и рапорты — это написано его почерком. Почерком Арно. И только это важно.  
  
Валентин перечитывает почти невидимые строки, бережно проводит пальцем по ровным размашистым буквам. Арно погиб тогда, в том сражении, сражаясь вместе с — теперь уже кесарем Дриксен — Рупертом фок Фельсенбургом и с ним. И никто ничего не смог сделать.  
  
Валентин осторожно опускает хрупкий лист бумаги на стол и пододвигает чернильницу. В комнате только золотистые отсветы и тишина, даже ветер и ночные шорохи утихли, слышно лишь потрескивание поленьев в камине, пока он выводит на донесениях Арно так и не сказанные слова. И ему кажется, что, если он сделает вот так, напишет это — тогда Арно его услышит.


	2. Арно

— Ну что, поздравляю, давно пора, — Йоганн хлопает его по плечу, «фульгаты» смеются, когда он поднимает кружку с пивом. Торкская кислятина, но вполне сойдет.  
  
Арно фыркает и смеется в ответ, отпивает вместе с остальными, еле заметно кривится. Вечер идет своим чередом, пока в гуле голосов он не слышит чье-то тихое:  
  
— Жалко, Зараза не с нами.  
  
Смеяться больше не хочется, и новое звание перестает казаться таким уж важным событием. Арно усилием воли заставляет себя еще немного поболтать с друзьями, а потом извиняется, выбирается из трактира и уходит. Он запирается в комнате и достает из внутреннего кармана куртки выцветший, почти потерявший яркость лиловый шейный платок. Он снял его с Валентина в тот день, когда им всем пришлось сражаться вместе. Арно до сих пор слишком ясно помнит эти мгновения — выстрел, и то ощущение, словно весь мир вдруг остановился. Валентин не издал ни звука, просто упал с лошади. Когда Арно сумел к нему пробиться, все уже было кончено.  
  
— А я сегодня стал полковником, — говорит Арно в никуда. — Представляешь? Наконец-то почти догнал тебя. Вот, как раз отмечали…  
  
Арно смотрит на платок, а потом прижимает его к себе и закусывает губу. Между ними осталось столько недосказанного, они столько всего не успели.  
  
— Как же я скучаю по тебе, Зараза, — шепчет он, стискивая платок в руке. — Если бы ты только знал, — он закрывает глаза и произносит несказанное тогда, давно, настолько тихо, что не слышит сам себя и не уверен, что делает это вслух.


	3. Вместе

— Даже не верится, — Арно усмехается и закрывает за собой дверь комнаты в трактире. — Это, получается, сколько у нас не было отпуска?  
  
— Ты, — Валентин выделяет обращение, а в голосе слышен скрытый смех, — мог уйти в отпуск еще год назад — я разрешал. Но ты сам не захотел.  
  
— Вот именно, — Арно возмущенно швыряет перчатки на стул, через мгновение к ним присоединяются плащ и шляпа. — Зачем мне это одному?  
  
Он подходит к Валентину, бесцеремонно кладет ему руки на плечи и целует.  
  
— Арно… — Валентин еле заметно улыбается — как же здорово всегда, когда он улыбается! — Может, сначала поужинаем?  
  
— Это приказ, мой генерал? — насмешливо уточняет Арно, а сам уже расстегивает куртку Валентина, бережно снимает ее с плеч, по привычке стараясь не задеть правое — давнее ранение до сих пор иногда дает о себе знать.  
  
Валентин просовывает ладони под рубашку Арно, пальцы легко проходятся по неровному шраму от пули на боку, поглаживают мягко и невесомо.  
  
Словно напоминание им обоим.  
  
Иногда Валентин думает о том, что даже благодарен тому сражению — ведь именно из-за него, из-за этих ранений, они все же решились и поговорили. А ведь все могло быть совершенно по-другому.  
  
Впрочем, — решает Валентин, позволяя Арно толкнуть себя на ближайшую постель, — так, как получилось — гораздо лучше.


End file.
